In a Different Life
by Jazu-chan13
Summary: In this story you will see the Disney Princesses and Princes in an AU Modern version. They will be in High School, College or struggling with jobs. They won't be Princesses or Princes, but instead they are fabulously wealthy people. I'm not that good at summaries but just check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**In a Different Life**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Everything belongs to their perspective owners which is mostly Disney. (After all this is a Disney fanfiction)

**Author's note:** I would just like to state that this is mostly about the Disney Princesses and Princes. The setting is AU so hence the title and it is modernized. I will try to conserve their characteristics and personality to the best of my abilities. Have fun reading! As always, read and review!

* * *

><p>In the city of Corona, there is a fairly large house situated near the suburbs. It is a two story abode with a fountain on the front and large backyard. Trimmed trees and bushes stood around the area of the lovely home and brought a beautiful scenery as the sun started to ascend. Everyone slept soundly inside the house, except for one. A maiden of age nineteen was startled by the hideous noise her alarm clock made. Sighing loudly, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She turned the alarm off before it could wake anyone else for that matter and prepared to start another day. After bathing she donned a sky blue shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of old converse. Putting her hair up on a low ponytail she darted quietly towards the kitchen to prepare the breakfast for her step-mother and step-sisters.<p>

"Cinderella?" A voice rang from across the hall. Cinderella lifted her head up and took the biscuits from the oven, scalding her finger in the process. Hissing to herself due to her carelessness, she placed them in a basket on the table and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Oh good, you have the food ready," Her step-mother snorted and eyed the scones that her step-daughter created. "Scones yet again?" she scoffed.

"Yes, step-mother," Cinderella nodded as she cooked the eggs.

"Do you not know how to make other pastries than scones? This is getting awfully distasteful with you making these every day."

"I'm sorry step-mother… would you like for me to make croissants next?" Cinderella asked, placing the eggs in a plate next to the freshly baked scones.

"Hn," The step-mother replied and sat on the chair at the head of the table. Cinderella poured her a cup of coffee and glanced at the clock. It read 5:45 a.m., biting her lip Cinderella looked at her step-mother worriedly.

"If you have something to say, say it now," the older woman remarked.

"Step-mother I have to leave to go work at the café now or I'll be late, if that is alright with you," Cinderella replied politely. The guardian looked at the clock and scoffed.

"Alright, but do wake your sisters up before you leave," Her step-mother replied and took a sip of her coffee. She scrunched her nose and signaled for her. "Do make sure to put sugar and cream on this bitter coffee of yours,"

Already halfway upstairs, Cinderella sighed in defeat and walked back down to do what she was told.

* * *

><p>"What I don't understand Ella, is you not leaving that house," Tiana said whilst serving customers. She placed her free hand on her hip and raised a brow at the strawberry blonde woman.<p>

"I'm sorry Tiana but I can't possibly leave home with a lot going on with my life," Cinderella replied and dropped off her bag behind the counter. She fastened an apron on her waist and walked towards a table that needs assistance.

"Well all I'm saying is that you're better off without those lunatics in your life," the darker woman said and laughed. She went back towards the counter to retrieve the dishes and handed them to their customers.

Cinderella stifled a laugh and placed the order. Leaning against it, she waited for the food to be cooked. Tiana joined her in a few minutes. Her friend looked at her with worriedly and she gave her a small smile.

"I know I should move out… but I know that one day my misery would end, but it's better to be positive about it T," She looked away and stared at the ceiling, remembering when things were better when her father was alive.

"If you say so, but hey if you need anything…"Tiana placed a hand on her shoulder and Cinderella turned her head towards her friend. "…I'm here."

Tiana smiled and Cinderella gave a bright smile. In that moment, the door swung open and a man whose skin is lighter than Tiana's is walking towards them while strumming on his ukulele. Cinderella rolled her eyes and nudged Tiana. She stormed off with the food that they were waiting for, including her friend's.

"Hello there my Evangeline," The man said as he grinned. Tiana rolled her eyes and turned around to get her order but found it missing. Looking frantically for it, she saw Cinderella handing the meal to the table she worked on. Cinderella mouthed a 'sorry' before walking to another table.

"Naveen, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not your Evangeline?" Tiana replied furiously and went behind the counter. Naveen started to walk after her but she put her hand up to stop him. "Employees only."

"Oh come on, Tiana! Why won't you go on a date with me? Just once?" He wailed and pouted. The woman before him rolled her eyes and poured him a cup of coffee like always.

"You know I don't have time to date, Naveen," She replied softly, her eyes were filled with sadness. Naveen frowned, took the cup and drank from it.

"Yes, yes I know, you want to save up enough money to get the restaurant you and your father wanted," he said and stared at the steaming liquid in his cup. He had always admired her determination and passion but what irked him is the fact that she doesn't want anyone's help financially. He wanted to write her a check to get it over with, but knowing her, she would just rip it and throw it in the trash. He looked over to Cinderella and noticed how both of them are similar in some ways and different as well. They are both hardworking women who are independent, but he wonders why they suffer so much. Taking another sip from his cup he couldn't help but feel sorry for them. _I guess growing up as a rich kid has it's downsides_, Naveen thought.

An alarm went off and Cinderella and Tiana glanced at the clock hanging near the entrance. Naveen finished his coffee and left money on the counter table before striding towards the door. Cinderella and Tiana bade farewell to their boss and took off their aprons, gathered their belongings and walked towards Naveen. He smiled charmingly at them and he was replied with a frustrated sigh from the black haired woman and a small smile from the blonde. Cinderella always knew that Tiana had a thing for Naveen ever since he never endingly courted her. She always gave him props for being so stubborn when it came to his _Evangeline_.

"Well ladies, are you ready to take another painful day in college?" The man said jokingly and walked towards his car with the two women behind him.

"You don't have to exaggerate Naveen," Cinderella said in reply. Naveen feigned a mock hurt and placed his hand on his heart. Tiana may not have much friends but Ella was definitely one of his favourites. She's always so polite, kind, caring and sometimes –if you squint a little—very funny as well.

"Ah Ella, you hurt me," Tiana chuckled and went to open the door for the front passenger seat but was interrupted when someone's hand was already on it. Glancing to the side she saw the man grinning and opened the door for her.

"M'lady," He said courteously. Tiana was blushing inside –of course she would never show it outside— and nodded thanks to him before going inside the car. Cinderella was already seated at the back and was buckled in with her seatbelt. One of the few treasures that Cinderella thanked for is having a friend that has a car. In this day and age, it seems to be the fastest way to commute to the University.

After arriving to the State College of Corona, Naveen parked in front of the entrance flawlessly. His black and red colored convertible Mini Cooper caught the attention of many students, it always did. They knew who it belonged to and the person's friends. It was still hard to swallow that the poorest females in the school –who were accepted with scholarships—are friends with one of the richest families' son. Naveen, sometimes known as '_Prince Naveen'_—according to his female fan base—emerged from his car and opened the front passenger seat and the back seat afterwards.

"Thanks for the ride Naveen," Cinderella gave him a small hug which he returned happily. He then turned to Tiana and opened his arms. Rolling her eyes and chuckled, she gave him a hug. After kissing her cheek, the man waved goodbye to his _Evangeline_ and friend. The women also waved back and started walking inside the building. As soon as they were out of sight, Naveen drove to the University he attended. A place where almost all of the cool and rich people attended, _Die Krone University_.

* * *

><p>"Well, seems like we have a few hours before heading to Cal's. Do you want to go to the mall?" Tiana asked her friend who is currently fixing her old worn bag. There were holes everywhere and the strap was about to fall off. "And by the looks of it, you need a new bag too."<p>

"I don't need a new bag Tiana," Looking down at her bag, she wondered if she still had enough fabric to patch it up. Why waste money on a bag when you can salvage an old one with superb sewing skills? Cinderella was never the one to waste money on items she deemed to be of less importance.

"If you say so," her friend replied with a shake of her head. Sometimes Tiana wonder why a person like her had to endure all these horrible things. It's not that she was poor, truth to be told, Cinderella's family is on the verge to becoming one of the richest family in the city. However, her step-mother never bothered giving her a cent of the family's fortune even though half of it belonged to her.

Cinderella's phone buzzed inside her pocket and Tiana raised her brow. Flipping it open she received a message from Naveen. This caused more confusion for her dark skinned friend and it goes along the lines of _'why did he text you and not me?'_ Shrugging her shoulders the strawberry blonde girl opened her phone and read the message.

**Naveen**

_HEY ELLA. My Evangeline barely reads my message and I know she's with you. (YOU GUYS ARE INSEPERABLE) Anyways, my bros and I are hanging out in the mall like right now. Come meet us up! I'll introduce you guys to them ;D OF COURSE TIANA IS MINE. But you know…. _

Glancing at each other, Cinderella typed a response.

**Me**

_Don't you have class right now Naveen?_

"I can't believe that he believes I don't read his messages! That… That oaf!" Tiana exclaimed causing a few students to turn their heads towards them. Cinderella told her to keep her voice down; it would be embarrassing for them to be causing a scene. After finding a secluded spot underneath a tree, they both sat down and enjoyed the shade.

BUZZ

**Naveen**

_Yeah well the Prof took the day off :D THANK THE HEAVENS. Anyways, should I pick you guys up?_

"Should we go?" Cinderella asked. Peering over her shoulder, Tiana pondered for a moment and nodded.

"Why not?" They grinned, stood up and hailed a passing car.

Roger Radcliffe, the music professor stopped in front of them. "Hello ladies, a good afternoon to you."

"And to you too sir," they replied in unison. "If it's not too much to ask can we ask for a ride to the mall?" Tiana asked.

"Of course ladies, hop in. I'm headed towards the mall myself," he replied. The women smiled and occupied the back seat of his car. After being settled in and secured, Professor Radcliffe drove off towards their destination.

**Me**

_Be there in 10. _

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**In a Different Life**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Everything belongs to their perspective owners which is mostly Disney. (After all this is a Disney fanfiction)

* * *

><p>"Ah I can't wait for you guys to meet my Evangeline," Naveen swooned. His friends chuckled beside him. One of them has brown hair held up in a low ponytail with a small blue ribbon. The other has his black hair held up in a small bun on the top of his head. Needless to say they all have flawless hair, after all they are rich young bachelors.<p>

"So her name isn't Evangeline but Tiana?" The Asian man asked, holding up his hand to his chin and rubbing it. "I don't get it."

"Of course you don't Shang," Naveen replied with a love struck sigh. His two friends stared at him and looked at each other, wondering when Naveen went into _'la la' _land. "She is just so…." He trailed off.

"Basically she's your _amour_, am I right Naveen?" The brunette asked while fiddling with his pen. The homework was harder than he thought. "Also, shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"How could I, Adam? After all, Tiana is going to be here in 10 minutes!" He exclaimed with a smile on his face. Shang shook his head and concentrated on the work before him. Adam asked him for his help on the math portion of his homework and Shang gladly assisted. After a few minutes of silence and working on assignments, Shang stood up cracked his neck. Sitting in that position made his neck and back sore; so he stretched a little until his muscles loosened up.

"I'm going to go buy some tea, do you guys want anything?" He asked. Naveen shook his head and continued looking at the time while Adam thought for a moment then decided to have a cup of coffee, black. The Asian man nodded and walked towards the counter where he was greeted by someone younger than him. Way younger.

"Hello, welcome to _**La étoile**_, what can I get you?" The girl in front of him asked him with a heavy Chinese accent, especially when she spoke French. She was dressed in the usual uniform for the café; khaki pants, blue collared shirt and a green apron with a star on it. Her long black straight hair cascaded behind her back.

"Ah yes um…. Can I get an Oolong tea and black coffee?" He replied while eyeing the menu behind her.

"To go or here?" She asked while pushing the buttons. Shang wondered why a high schooler was working a shift at 2 in the afternoon, unless they got out at that time. It's been 2 years since he graduated high school and if his memory served him well, they got out at three or four in the afternoon. Finally brought back to Earth, he laughed sheepishly and replied.

"Here please,"

"Alright, that would amount to $12.50" Shang gave her his credit card and after swiping it, she gave it back. He placed it back in his wallet and noticed the name tag that hung on her apron.

"Mulan…" he said out loud and he placed his hand on his mouth after noticing his mistake. The girl in front of him laughed and smiled.

"Yup, that's my name. Anyways, I'll bring the drinks you ordered to your table so you can you know… sit down."

"O-Oh! Y-yeah, that would be um…great. Thanks," He stuttered and walked back to their table hurriedly. Adam looked up at him with his brow raised. Shang was sporting a pink blush on his face and Naveen laughed at him. It was rare to see their 'Tough Guy' Shang so embarrassed, especially in public.

After regaining his composure from his laughing fit, Naveen saw his two friends –one of them is his future lover—and sat up straight. The blonde and dark haired woman approached them with their Professor in tow. Upon seeing the man, he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. He wondered who the man was and why he was with them. Could he be Cinderella's boyfriend? No he couldn't, he seems too old for her –no offense—and she has never talked about him. Standing up, Naveen approached them halfway.

"Tiana! Cinderella!" He bellowed and waved to them. Cinderella waved back while Tiana gave a small wave.

"Hey there Naveen," Tiana said and a few seconds later she was enveloped in a big hug which swept her off her feet. Naveen gave a menacing glare towards the professor that said '_back off she's mine'_, but the older man only stifled a laugh at the younger man's protectiveness. Cinderella saw the exchange and tittered to herself.

"Seeing that you girls are safe, and that you aren't up to anything bad, I think it's best to take my leave." Professor Radcliffe chuckled and Naveen's gaze hardened even more. "Tiana, Cinderella, I'll see you two at Monday for music class," he followed with a small smile.

"Thanks for the ride Professor," Cinderella bowed lightly and gave him a smile. He shook her hand goodbye.

"We really appreciate it, Professor. I hope you forgive this buffoon for being so crazy," Tiana shook his hand and laughed. Rogers shook her hand and laughed while shaking his head. After they said their goodbyes, Rogers went ahead to browse through the music store while the two women and an emotionally hurt man—not really—walked towards the café.

Upon reaching their table, Tiana and Cinderella were greeted by fabulously dressed men. To them it seemed like ordinary clothing but to the women, they felt underdressed; _VERY_ underdressed. The brunette stood up first, seeing as how he was the closest and outstretched his hand. They shook his hand and he introduced himself with his French accent, it was thicker than Naveen's.

Shang stood up, bowed then shook their hands. After introducing himself, they all sat down and a few moments later Mulan arrived with Shang and Adam's drinks. Seeing as how there were new people at the table, she took out her pen and pad.

"What can I get you two lovely women?" She asked with a small smile. Cinderella shook her head no but was she was persuaded by Naveen and Adam to order something, anything. After telling them that she doesn't have any money to spend, Adam told her he would pay for her. Hesitating whether she should get something, she finally decided to order a Strawberry milkshake.

"I'll have a cup of coffee with French vanilla cream please," Tiana said. She knew that Naveen would pay for her and she_ also_ knew that he would pester her to buy a drink, or just buy her one without her consent. Her suitor grinned; he was glad that she was opening up to him a bit. Just a little, but he was happy about it nevertheless. Tiana rolled her eyes in mirth and sported a small smile on her face.

After a few hours of talking and getting to know each other, Cinderella and Tiana bade farewell to Naveen's friends. Adam kissed the back of Cinderella's hand and said "Au revior." Cinderella blushed and took her hand back. She bowed good bye to Adam and Shang. Tiana saw what happened and looked at her friend, she was uncomfortable indeed. Cinderella wasn't a touchy feely person when it comes to the opposite sex; it took her weeks to let Naveen hug her in a friendly manner. When they were leaving, she rubbed the spot he kissed on and frowned. Tiana patted her back and Cinderella gave her a small smile, but it never reached her eyes. Saddened, the darker woman looked at the man beside her and saw him giving her a small sad smile. He wasn't too happy with the whole scene as well.

Heading to Cal's, the restaurant Tiana and Cinderella worked at night, Cinderella replayed the words her step-mother would always tell her. _No one will ever love you; you're pathetic, ugly and clumsy. You're a disgrace._ It takes a lot for someone's self esteem to be repaired and it wasn't happening soon for her… at least that's what our lovely strawberry blonde thought.

* * *

><p>"I'm home…" Cinderella called out softly. She knows no one will answer it anyways, but it would be nice to feel loved and welcomed. Walking towards the circular glass table in the middle of the living room, she saw an envelope. Looking around, she noticed that no one is home, well not yet anyways. Sighing she opened the letter and read it.<p>

_Cinderella, _

_Your sisters are at a party so I sent the cook the night off. I will not be home until late in the morning so I expect you to do the laundry as usual and clean the bedrooms. Oh and don't forget to feed Lucifer._

"Figures… the cook get's a night off and I don't," putting the letter back on the table, she started to walk outside towards the stables. It was a few meters away from the backyard and it was a long trek going there but it was her most favourite place in the world. She always went there every night ever since she could remember… ever since her father died.

Her father's horse greeted her with a neigh. Smiling, she walked towards him and petted his face. She never had the time to take him out for a ride nor would her step-mother allow it. Sighing, she filled up his feed box with hay and left to get water from a nearby well. After a few moments of pulling the string, she filled her bucket with the well water and walked back towards the horse. Filling up his drinking area, the horse neighed in thanks; she bowed and kissed his forehead before walking back towards the house.

After an hour of cleaning –yes an hour—she finally managed to make her sisters' rooms look decent enough to sleep in. She could never understand how they are able to wreck it every single day, but I guess that's one of the cons of being spoiled. Cinderella felt sorry for them, especially because they do not know the meaning of hard work. They have been fed to with silver ware their whole lives ever since they moved in with Cinderella and her father. Thinking about it, Cinderella wished she could live those memories again, but it was dead and gone.

Feeding Lucifer was hassle to say the least. The mangy spoiled cat was stubborn as usual and gave the blonde woman a hard time, but as usual she was able to finish her chores the way her step-mother liked it. Smiling to herself, she walked towards the attic where her bedroom was at and decided to start on her homework that is due two weeks from now.

* * *

><p>Tiana walked in the empty dark streets towards the poor area of the city. The difference between her lifestyle with Cinderella was that she grew up poor while her friend was forced into poverty by her own family. A cold breeze blew past her and she crossed her arms in order to produce warmth and in frustration. She should have listened to the weather report and brought a jacket. A car beeped behind her and she turned around. Noticing the vehicle she continued her walk home.<p>

"Tiana!" The man shouted from inside his car. Noticing that she isn't stopping after calling after her, he cursed to himself and got out of the car, locking the doors in the process. He ran after her but she didn't stop and kept looking forward.

"Hey, Tiana, come on," The man said trying to get her attention. "Tiana… please talk to me," he pleaded with a pout on his face.

"Naveen can you please leave me alone?" She said with a heavy sigh. Another cold breeze passed through both of them and she shivered. Noticing this, Naveen took off his designer jacket and wrapped it around her.

"What are you doin-"

"I know you wouldn't take it if I offered," he replied with a smug grin but then faltered into a sad smile. "I'm sorry about Adam…"

Looking down at her feet and tugging on the jacket, Tiana shook her head. "It's okay. Although I suggest telling that animal to keep his paws off Ella."

"I know, I will. I'm sorry, I didn't know he was eyeing her," The man said apologetically and stuffed his hands in his pocket. He was wearing a black shirt and it didn't give him enough warmth than he would've liked. He gave a small smile to Tiana and she smiled back.

"Look, you didn't need to give me your jacket," She said with one brow raised. Naveen shook his head and laughed. This confused her even more. "What are you laughing at you crazy person?"

"Nothing," he lied. Truth to be told he was laughing because he found it cute whenever she would try to return his items that he gave to her. He knew that she wouldn't let him drive her to her apartment where she lived with her mother, so he opted to give her his jacket instead. He would sleep better knowing that she didn't freeze to death while trying to get home. Looking at his watch, he noticed that he was about to be late for dinner with his parents.

"Listen, I've got to go. Text me when you get home okay?" He said and pulled her in for a hug. It wasn't like the hugs that he gave her whenever they were with her friends or with Ella, but instead it was a tight loving hug. Tiana returned his hug, tiptoeing in the process so that he wouldn't need to bend over so much.

"Good night my Evangeline," he kissed her cheek and walked past her towards his car. Tiana stood still and watched him drove into the night. She rubbed the cheek where he kissed her and smiled softly. She wore his jacket, his scent still lingering, and walked home.

She messaged him like he asked her to and dialed Cinderella's phone number. There was a lot to tell her tonight.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you wouldn't date him Tiana…" Cinderella chewed on the cap of her pen, thinking of an idiom to replace a sentence in her report. "He's into you and you are into him, it's like a perfect match."<p>

_"I don't know Ella, it's just… I feel like I'm not good enough for him…"_

"Tiana! Don't think that way, you are an amazing woman and friend. If his love for you isn't proof enough I don't know what is," Cinderella told her. There was a pause from the other line. "Aha!" Cinderella wrote down what she needed for her report and with a couple of sentences she was finished.

_"I suppose… but you know I don't have time for it,"_

"I know and neither do I,"

_"Are you okay though?"_ Tiana's voice sounded concerned. Looking at her paper, Cinderella nodded her head.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I mean he didn't know so I guess I wouldn't blame him," She replied after realizing she was talking to her on the phone. She wouldn't know that she nodded. Putting away her homework, Cinderella fixed her desk.

_"Alright, if you say so… so are you ready to start cleaning the new house tomorrow? I mean especially what happened with the last one I thought—"_

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'm sure that this household isn't as twisted as the last one," Cinderella replied with a small forced laugh. "Besides, I heard that the owners wouldn't be there all the time so…"

_"Alright, if anything happens, let me know…"_

"I will and hey, I've got to go. It's going to be a big day tomorrow,"

_"Alright, bye and sleep tight!"_

"Good night."

Tiana was the one to hang up and Cinderella was left wondering whether if it was safe to go back to the house cleaning service after what happened the last time she worked in it. Oh well, money is money and that is what she needs in order to further her education. Glancing at the address that was on her desk, she hoped that this would bring a new change for her and so she changed into her sleep wear and bid the moon good night.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> It was originally a single chapter but it ended up too long and I know how boring it gets when it comes to reading long chapters. So I split it up into two! Yay! Anyways I hoped you guys liked it? Reviews are appreciated. The next one is going to focus on Rapunzel and Ariel If it gets too long, then I would be splitting it up into two as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**In a Different Life**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Everything belongs to their perspective owners which is mostly Disney. (After all this is a Disney fan fiction)

* * *

><p>Staring at the gigantic house in front of her, Cinderella wondered if she'll be able to clean the whole estate by herself. A car beeped behind her and she turned around to see her friends waving goodbye. She gave them a smile and gazed at the house again. Exhaling a sigh she didn't know that she was holding, she started to walk towards the front door. She could hear her friends driving off probably to have a little date in Naveen's opinion while Tiana would rather call it '<em>hanging out'<em>. Knocking on the door, she wondered if there were other servants around, hopefully they could teach the ropes and provide some company. Any company is better than having none, she thought.

It was about a few minutes until the doors opened and a woman with her nose up looked down at her. Cinderella was dressed in her usual cleaning garb. A light blue sleeved crew shirt, dusty brown jumper skirt and a white apron. The strawberry blonde gave her a small smile but it was not reciprocated.

"Cinderella, I presume?" The woman asked, extending out her hand. Cinderella shook it and the older woman nodded.

"Yes, ma'am" The woman ushered her in and walked with confidence about her. The younger woman wondered if she was the missus of the house. Upon seeing the interior of the mansion, Cinderella had to restrain herself from fainting or gawking. It was absolutely marvelous! The walls were well maintained, seeing as how the pearl white paint looked new as it illuminated the light from the crystal chandelier that hung above the middle of the entrance.

"My name is Prudence and I am in charge of the servants in this household," Prudence said as she gave Cinderella her tour. "There are certain rooms that off limits to you which are the Master Bedroom, the Young Master's Bedroom and the Master's office."

"Oh I see, where do the servants sleep in ma'am?" Cinderella played with her fingers while taking in the scenery before her. Seeing that the people that own the house are men, she is completely terrified but she made sure to maintain her composure.

"Well seeing as how you are working here for the weekend in order to replace one of our servants, you'll be sleeping in the servant house that is located a few feet away from this house. Don't worry; it is a lovely and comfortable abode. The young master wouldn't want anything less than for everyone to be happy," Prudence assured her as they walked through the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. A huge red velvet curtain blocked the sunlight from entering through the stain glass windows. Gasping in awe, Cinderella is half pleased and half scared to be here. The benefits surely are wonderful, but the more powerful that they are, the servant's word is less than theirs.

"Well, Cinderella, this is it. The Servant's house," Prudence opened the entrance to her two-day abode and Cinderella was happy to see that it didn't look ghastly as her last one. "I hope that it is to your liking—"

"It is more than what I had hoped for! Oh thank you for hiring me!" Cinderella enveloped the woman in a big warm hug whom sported a blush due to the sudden attack. Clearing her throat, Cinderella remembered that she had to be on her best behavior and released her. "Sorry,"

Straightening up and ironing out the creases on her suit, Prudence raised her hand to let her know that all was fine but to never let it happen again. "Right, well your chores for the rest of the day is inside your room along with some bare necessities while you stay here. Also, when you are done you are free to use the facilities in here,"

"Of course, thank you so much ma'am," Cinderella bowed and gave her a smile. Prudence tried to return the favor but it looked like she was having trouble or more like the smile was crooked and left after nodding her head.

Walking towards her rooms, she found hers located at the end of the hall with a small door tag that read _Cinderella_. Smiling she looked at the clipboard that was hung up next to the door. There are not a lot of female servants; most of them are men that worked the manual labor to make the estate beautiful. The females worked inside the mansion to keep tidy and to serve its owners. It was going to be a long day but it was worth it. With this money not only could she buy books for her studies but she could also buy something for herself.

* * *

><p>In a place near the outskirts of Corona stood an aquarium, it wasn't that huge nor small, just the right size. It was filled with many fishes from around the world. However there isn't any bigger fish like dolphins or sharks. A young is seated on one of the benches in front of the aquatic animals with her pad and pencil in hand. She was preoccupied with the songs that blasted from her headphones to notice a man approaching her. She sketched and sketched being unaware of her surroundings and completely lost in a world that isn't hers. She hummed the tune to the song without a care in the world if someone overhears her.<p>

"Nice fish… I think," a person beside said with a smile. The redheaded girl was startled by his presence and clutched her pad tighter to her chest. The man laughed showing his dimples which captivated the girl in front of him. He motioned for her take off her headphones which she did unknowingly, still lost in his smile and sky blue eyes. "So what are you drawing?" he asked causing her to wake up from her current daze.

"O-Oh! Um… I was drawing a mermaid," she replied in a low voice.

"Really? Mind if I look at it again?" He asked standing next to her and shyly gave him her sketch pad. He looked at the drawing in front of him and opened his mouth in awe. Looking at it normally was much better and different than looking at it over her shoulder like he did earlier. "Wow, you have such great talent. Mind if I sit here?" He asked and she shook her head then tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. He returned her sketchpad to her and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, not a lot of people like it," She replied in a small tone with a blush on her face. She was not that good at conversing with boys especially men older than her. Also the only guy friend she had was Flounder and he was practically a little brother to her. Other than that her life was filled with mostly women by her side, having six sisters was fun and all but they were all busy with their own lives.

"Your art? Why not! It's amazing, if I could draw that well, I could make a fortune!" He replied. The redheaded girl brought her legs closer towards her and looked at the fishes. The way they swam so easily fascinated her.

"No… mermaids," she looked at the picture she had drawn, a young mermaid with red flowing hair and a green tail. It wasn't like how they were pictured…it was prettier as if it was just a human with a fish's tail. But mermaids weren't like that, according to myths they lured fisherman with their beautiful voice just to kill them. That's why they were hated and sometimes that's also why they were so fascinating. How could such horrible creatures have such beautiful voices?

"I like mermaids…" The man beside her replied while looking at the aquarium tank in front of them. She turned her head to look at him…to see whether he's bluffing or not, but the look in his eyes seemed sincere and so she smiled a small smile before looking at the tank again.

They talked about a lot of things, mermaids, fishes, crabs, dolphins and the girl was happy to know that her hobbies didn't seem unusual to him. She studied him, his features as he passionately talked about when he went fishing in Denmark two summers ago with his father, the day that he also lost him to the sea. His head fell as he looked to the ground his black hair cascaded down and his sky blue eyes were filled with so much sadness. The redhead placed a hand on his back and rubbed smooth circles to comfort him. He turned his head to look at her and gave a small smile to which she replied with a small sad smile. They continued talking until he left to get refreshments.

"I really like talking to you, I'm Eric," he said as he handed her a pretzel and smoothie.

"I really like talking to you too Eric—" She replied as she took her food from him with a smile. It was nice to know that someone liked her. "I'm A—"

"Eric! Dude hey! There you are!" A man about his age yelled from across the room. He had short brown hair and was dressed in a red jacket, navy blue dress down shirt, dark gray skinny jeans and brown Jodhpur boots. He was accompanied by an Arabian man with the same black hair as Eric but messier. His outfits weren't designer unlike the brunette but he wore a purple vest with white button down shirt, white pants and black converse.

"Hey guys! I'll be there in a minute!" He replied while waving his hand towards them. His friends looked impatient but nodded nonetheless. Turning back to look at the redhead, he was met with nothing. Her bag was gone and so was her food. Groaning in frustration he ran a hand through his hair and stood up but before he was about to leave he noticed a piece of paper that was on the floor. Noticing that it was from her sketchbook he picked it up to find the drawing of the mermaid but this time it had a note on it that wasn't there before.

_The Little Mermaid. _

"Hey come on man, you'll be late for your celebration. You're going to get your father's company remember?" The brown haired man ushered them all three outside towards his car. Eric nodded his head and looked back at the aquarium, wondering where the girl went. The Arabian man claimed shotgun and jumped in, causing the brown haired man to scowl at him.

"Geez calm down Ferdinand," The man said buckled up. He looked at the back and flashed a smile at their confused friend. "Are you ready Eric?"

"How can he be ready when he's dressed in commoner clothing? He is getting his father's business and going there with a white shirt and blue pants and some tacky shoes is going to make the investors wonder if they should even buy one stock in the company." The brunette replied while keeping his eyes on the road. They were headed towards the nearest designer shop to purchase a decent outfit for Eric other than the one he was wearing today.

"Has it ever occurred to you that Eric might not want the business, Ferdinand?" Aladdin crossed his arms and glared at him, concerned for the well being of their friend. "Here you are spouting your high class shit on him, it's not his fault that his da—"

"No Aladdin, Ferdinand is right. Going to the celebration in my current state would be social suicide not to mention it would destroy my father's company. I have to look the part," Eric interrupted which aggravated Aladdin even more, he slid back to his seat and stared off to the window.

"Fine sure Aladdin, you weren't brought up in a rich family so your opinion doesn't matter," he muttered. "You're just a commoner in nice clothes."

"Aladdin, I didn't mean that—"

"Save it, we wouldn't want you to waste your precious breath on someone like me. Waste it on the speech you want to make."

Ferdinand looked at Eric through the front mirror and saw that his friend was in a state of distress. He couldn't help having his friends sad and he knew that he was at fault, so this time he was making it up to them. With a determined look, he was going to make this day worthwhile.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Right! So the third chapter is done and the fourth is on the works! Forgive me for any spelling or grammar errors. I will fix it tomorrow if I find any. Have a good day to all of you! And as always, review! Thank you everyone that followed, favourited, and reviewed! It really means a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**In a Different Life**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Everything belongs to their perspective owners which is mostly Disney. (After all this is a Disney fan fiction)

* * *

><p>"Ariel! I am soooo sorry for not arriving sooner!" a girl of age eighteen with long golden hair panted and apologized profusely. She tried to catch her breath and Ariel offered her the smoothie that Eric bought her. She was sad that she wasn't able to say goodbye since her friend basically snagged her from her spot. Sighing she looked at her friend who was slurping it down her throat. She cringed, "ACK. Brainfreezzeee." Shuddering, she regained her composure and smoothed down her clothes.<p>

"What happened, Rapunzel?" Ariel asked her senior. She became friends with Rapunzel a year ago when she decided to join Art club. As a freshman, it was hard to make friends especially with upperclassmen but Rapunzel approached her first and introduced herself. Ariel was always glad to be her friend; she was funny and so full of life.

"Okay so this is what happened…"

_I was strolling along the park minding my own business. Enjoying the beautiful nature surrounding me as I picked the most beautiful flower to give to my mother. You know how she loves flowers and I thought that maybe it would be a good project to make my still-life painting. So I bent down and suddenly a man that's like older than me, like seriously probably nine years older grabbed my bag and stormed off. I freaked out of course, I seriously freaked out. I tried calling the police but I had my phone in the freaking bag and so I asked people if they could lend me their phone but they looked at me as if I was going crazy. I mean I'm not right? So I did all these lengths just to get it back but alas, I never managed to retrieve my bag. _

"I swear if I ever see that person, I will smack him with a frying pan!" She said and the redhead looked at her incredulously. She was debating if she should believe what she just said or not but after seeing the state her friend was in, she believed her. She had leaves stuck in her hair and her clothes were covered in dirt.

"So how were you able to get here?" Ariel asked.

"I hitched a ride with some dudes that were on their way here too. Said something about getting their friend," Rapunzel replied and twisted her hair before letting it fall to her back again. Her friend looked at her again and called one of their drivers to pick them up.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late for the party," she said enthusiastically and Rapunzel squealed in glee. She was jumping up and down seeing as how this was her first _high class_ party. Rapunzel was never rich, she was just average and her Mother Gothel took good care of her. Although her mother did ask her to give her the paintings she didn't need for school to sell them. She said it was for their living but even though she gladly painted portraits and landscapes that were worth a ton, she saw no improvement in their lifestyle.

They walked towards the exit and waited patiently for the car that will pick them up in a few minutes or so. Ariel is too young to be granted a license so her father hired someone to be her driver; of course after what happened to his wife, he picked people he trusted with his whole life.

"So what else happened? Why are covered in all of this dirt?" Ariel asked, intrigued about her friend's current state. Rapunzel scratched her head and played with the hem of her purple dress.

"Well, you see when I chased the thief he gave me a very hard time…"

"_Halt! Thief!," I exclaimed and ran after the man in a blue vest and white sleeved shirt. Gosh dang it, I should have listened to mother and never be too comfortable in public places! My feet were hurting so I took off my shoes, it was definitely better running without 2 inch heels but it was very uncomfortable. Still I didn't give up and went after him creating blisters and cuts on my feet. _

_After losing him I slowed down and cried. Who knew that there was someone in the world so cruel as to steal someone's bag? My phone, my wallet, my sketchpad…. Everything that I have, everything that I found valuable…lost because of my carelessness. _

"_Come on, don't cry blondie," I looked up to find the thief towering over me, his shadow created shade from the hot sun. _

"_Y-You! You thief!" I stood up immediately upon seeing his face and his garment. He has my bag in his hand and I reached to take it from him which he moved from my grasp. I groaned in frustration. _

"_Give it back to me!" I yelled, causing a few people to look at us but they must probably think we were just a quarreling couple and didn't decide to help me. That, or they just don't care. What has happened to the good in this world? I looked around to find someone who would help me and a woman that looked a year older than me was glancing our way with concern in her face. _

"_Help! This thief is stealing my bag!" I said to her and she burrowed her brows in deep thought. She turned to talk to the man beside her but the slightly lighter man looked at us and gave a smile to her. She looked at me again still worried but decided to leave anyways. I was flabbergasted. Here I was asking for help but no one dared to help me. _

_Turning around I found the thief with his hand around my shoulders and a cheesy grin on his face. Annoyed I punched him square on the face and he faltered. He staggered backwards and loosened his grip on my bag. I seized the chance and ran away with it. I ran as fast as my feet could take me but I guess it wasn't fast enough because moments later my bag was out of my reach in the arms of a thief with ridiculously good looks and hair. _

"_See ya later, blondie." That was the last I heard from him and all I could imagine was the horror that he would inflict upon my bag. I could hear the mournful cries of my belongings as he ran away with them. Their cries for help._

"Wow, you're one brave girl Rapunzel. I don't think I'd be able to do that…" Ariel patted her friend on the back and a few seconds later a black Mercedes Benz pulled over in front of them. An old man emerged from the driver's seat and Ariel greeted him with a hug. "Sebastian!"

"Ah, Ariel. Come it is time for you two to go to your scheduled appointments. One must look good for tonight." Sebastian escorted them to car and opened the back door for both of them. Rapunzel bowed in thanks before getting in and Ariel smiled in thanks. After they were all buckled up and secure, Sebastian drove off towards the salon.

"So tell me about what happened to you in the aquarium. There must be some juicy details, I just know it!" Rapunzel said with a smile. Ariel played with her hair and looked outside the window. Remembering what happened made her heart flutter and stomach jump but also she was sad. Thoughts ran across her head and how in that moment he would have disappeared in her life forever.

"Well… there is one guy…

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that there was this girl you were talking to before we arrived?" Ferdinand asked fixing the cuffs of his shirt. He was wearing a navy blue tux with sky blue bow tie and black Cap Toe Balmorals. He looked at the mirror and fixed his hair, parting it to one side. He got out of the dressing room and waited for his friends.<p>

"Yes, she was about to tell me her name until you guys arrived," Eric got out of his dressing room and smoothed down the blazer of his black tux. He was wearing a red bow tie to compliment it and black Perf Toe Balmorals. He ran his hand through his hair and sat on one of the waiting chairs. "She was the one, I know it."

"Okay, I think our friend has completely gone crazy," Ferdinand exclaimed and Eric shot him a glare. He raised his hands up in defeat and checked the time on his watch. It was thirty minutes before the party starts. "Hey Al, you okay there pal?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm out. I don't understand why I have to wear such expensive outfits. You know that I don't have any money for this…" he replied from inside his dressing room. He was struggling with the golden tie and he refused to ask for their help.

"It's fine Aladdin, I'm paying for you, besides it would be nice to part of this social class once in a while," Ferdinand chuckled and sat next to Eric. He was still staring off into space, probably thinking about the mystery girl. He didn't see any girl in the aquarium except for the blonde that they picked up along the way. Shrugging his shoulders he waited patiently.

Aladdin emerged from his dressing room garbed in a white tux and golden notch lapel. He wore a poorly made golden bow tie and his hair mediocre to say the least. Sighing, Ferdinand went towards him and adjusted his tie to make it look better and combed his hair back. If Ferdinand helped you with your outfit then that means you're doing it wrong. Aladdin sheepishly laughed as he followed them to the counter and purchase the outfits. The amount that it cost for his outfit was eye bulging.

"Thank Fern," Aladdin said as they got inside the limo that Eric rented. It would be better to arrive in style than drive and mess their appearance. Aladdin noticed how much perks he had with having two rich heirs of their father's company. Eric is starting the lead because of his father's death while Ferdinand is juggling his college education and his father's marketing business. His father wanted him to have a heads start before fully managing the company.

* * *

><p>"Wow Ariel, you look beautiful!" Rapunzel took in the appearance of her friend. Ariel was dressed in a green sleeveless mermaid dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her red hair was up in a bun and she wore a natural make-up with the exception of her red lipstick. She was so amazed how nicely her friend cleaned up and she squealed in excitement. "Oh you are going to get so much attention!"<p>

"Look at you! You look magnificent as well Rapunzel!"

"You really think so?" She twirled causing her ivory column dress to flutter as she did so. It was embellished with golden sequence that in a perfect angle made the dress look golden as a whole. Her hair was curled down behind her back which made it look shorter but only an inch or two. She donned a pink lipstick and bronze eye shadow. They both look marvelous and ready to take on the night.

They walked towards Sebastian who with the approval of Triton, Ariel's father, paid for both of their expenses. Rapunzel felt as if she was a princess and it wouldn't hurt to live that moment even just for one night. With the help of her young friend, she was able to live a dream that she had dreamt ever since she was young. After all, it is every girl's dream to be a princess.

"Come on now, we only have a few minutes left before the party begins. You'll be meeting your father and the your sisters there Ariel," Sebastian said as he opened the door for the young women and as soon as they were both inside he closed it and walked to the driver's seat. He got in and drove towards one of Hotels owned by _Fisker_.

Upon arriving, Rapunzel's eyes widened in awe. This is one of the most popular hotels in the whole country! _Fisker Hotel_. She couldn't believe that she would be able to step foot inside it. After getting out of the car, Ariel and Rapunzel were led to the ballroom by Sebastian. Rapunzel clung to Ariel's side the whole night until a familiar face came into view. She excused herself from Ariel and her sisters and walked towards her friend.

"Eric, hey!" She exclaimed. The redhead turned her head and saw the man she saw in the aquarium. The man she thought was gone from her life forever.

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's been a hard day." Cinderella massaged her shoulders and went towards the Servant's house to prepare herself a meal. She managed to finish her chores just the way Prudence liked it. Seeing as how diligent Cinderella was at cleaning, Prudence was very pleased. Taking out her phone from her pocket she checked whether if there were any messages or calls that she was unable to see during the day.<p>

**2 new messages**

**1 missed call**

Clicking on the missed call, she saw that it was her step-mother. She probably forgot that she had to work starting today. She clicked on the messages and saw that Tiana was the one who messaged her. She decided to check them later since it was already late at night and she didn't want to wake her friend up.

After making and eating her dinner, she washed her plates and went towards the bathroom located at the end of the women's hall. She bathed to wash the dirt away and went inside her room to change. The pro about having her room at the end of the hall was that she didn't have to walk as much towards her room after bathing. She turned on the light and wore the pajamas given to her for her stay every weekend and walked towards the window. She wished on the evening star that hopefully everything would change for the better.

She lied down on her bed and checked her phone.

**Tiana**

_Hey, how's work? Anyone bothering you? Text me if you can. _

_**Click**_

**Tiana**

_Hey I guess you're busy huh? Anyways I had fun with Naveen today, thought I'd let you know. I'll see you Monday? Night!_

Smiling she flipped her phone off and welcomed sleep her exhaustion slowly disappearing through the night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Well here's the 4th chapter! Hope you all liked it! Also Eric's last name is **Fisker**. Thought it would be funny since it means Fisherman in Danish hahaha. Read and Review guys! They are much appreciated!

I know I left you guys with a cliffhanger but you'll find out next chapter what happens. Bye! :)

To: **BelleXAladdin**

Aladdin was talking to Eric since he thought that Eric was on Ferdinand's side even though Ferdinand basically insulted. So Eric was trying to say sorry but Aladdin just blew him off. I'm really glad you like Cindy and Tiana's friendship. I like it too! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**In a Different Life**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Everything belongs to their perspective owners which is mostly Disney. (After all this is a Disney fan fiction)

**Author's Note: **Wow, I'm really sorry for abandoning this story for two months! _TWO MONTHS_. I had writer's block and problems at home. Anyways **THANK YOU SO MUCH** for those who **Favourited**, **Reviewed** and **Followed** my story! Literally, I cannot express how awesome you guys are! Stay awesome and enjoy! And as always, Read and Review! :)

….

Monday morning came and everyone groaned in frustration. What happened to the weekend? Why was it so short? After accepting defeat, the citizens of Corona prepared for a new day ahead of them even if it was the dreaded "Monday". Stores usually opened at 6 a.m. and our two favourite women started their shift. Cinderella has Monday free well except for music, so she does not need to go to school early today. Now a normal person would just sleep the morning away in glee but Cinderella, the ever hardworking person that she is, decided to work instead. Being productive was better than being lazy; also she earns some cash too. Tiana has only one class today as well, and it was music class. Monday has got to be her favourite day because in class they would either practice singing, using instruments or just chill. Sometimes Cinderella and Tiana helped Prof. Radcliffe with errands and that would cause rumors among their fellow classmates. They are labeled as "Teacher's Pets", but can they help it? Prof. Radcliffe was the only likeable teacher that they had. Their other teachers were mean or boring.

The first customer came in and she had beautiful blonde curls. Her hair swayed back and forth as she walked towards one of the booth near the window and she took her notebook from her bag along with her biology textbook. She has a black hair band that kept her hair away from her face, except for her bangs. She looked really lovely and the onlookers, mainly the guys, stared at her. Annoyed by their reactions Tiana shot them a glare and walked towards the teenage girl.

"Hello and good morning, welcome to Duke's,may I get your order?" She asked with a smile. The girl looked up and her and nodded. Looking at her movements, Tiana could have sworn that she was rich. Her posture and the way she brought herself was elegant and graceful. She wondered what a person like her would go to a shabby place like this –no offence to the owner—when she could go to the expensive ones uptown.

"I would like to have pancakes, a blueberry muffin and a glass of orange juice please," She said in a sweet voice and Tiana nodded.

"Pancakes, blueberry muffin and orange juice. Got it, it will be ready in ten minutes sweetie." Tiana smiled and left to place the orders to the cook. Cinderella took the requested muffin and placed it on a small plate and filled a glass with orange juice. She placed both items on Tiana's tray. The morning wasn't as busy as usual considering that it's Monday.

When the pancakes were finished cooking, the darker woman took it from the counter and placed it's fluffiness on the tray that her friend prepared for her. She went back towards the girl who was working hard on what seems to be her lab report. The blonde looked up to see Tiana holding her tray and she cleared the table to set the tray down.

"Thank you…" she looked at her name tag and smiled, "..Tiana."

"My pleasure….um…"

"Briar. Briar Rose," She replied with a smile. She moved the tray towards her and she couldn't help but drool at the pancakes in front of her. It smelled heavenly and it was better than the ones her caretakers would make for her. She loved the three old ladies to bits but they were never the type to be excellent chefs.

"My pleasure, Briar. I hope you like the food. If you ever need anything just either call me or Cinderella," she pointed to the strawberry blonde woman that was serving the people on the counter. She seemed to be enjoying her job and creating conversations with the customers. Tiana and Cinderella were the favourites since they're kind and will always lend an ear if you wanted someone to talk to.

"I will, thank you," with a nod, the older woman left and attended to other tables. Briar smiled and looked at the delicious food she has in front of her. She has never eaten at a café before and this was the only place she could afford to eat at, seeing as how she doesn't have a lot of money. And the money that her aunts would give her, she saved it for her college tuition. She took a sip of her orange juice and ate her food. It was the best $7.00 she spent on.

The door opened with a bang and everyone turned their heads to look at the customer. They were afraid for their lives, whoever would open the door so rashly was obviously trouble. Lo and behold, the trouble has arrived and he was bringing a grumpy Chinese man along with him. Tiana and Cinderella looked at each other and walked towards them. The Maldonian man looked at his friends and waved his hand.

"Tiana! Cinderella!" he exclaimed. Tiana sighed and Cinderella chuckled. The darker woman ushered them outside to minimize the drama inside the café. Briar looked at them the whole time with her eyes wide. She couldn't believe that the model Naveen was friends with the waiter in this place. She had always thought that rich people never mingled with commoners and a little fire of hope lit inside her heart. Maybe the fairytale stories could come true and her prince would come. She tittered and consumed the remaining food in order to finish her homework.

….

Outside the café the four of them stood in front of Naveen's car. Cinderella could tell that Tiana was annoyed at Naveen for causing a ruckus yet again. The man never learns. Looking to her side she sees the man he was with and she recognized him. He was the quiet, short-tempered man at the café. She gave him a small smile, which in return confused him. He raised one brow before nodding, no smile was given back. The blonde woman wondered if he ever smiled but thinking about it made her shiver. Not to be mean or anything but imagining him smile ended up with quite a bad picture.

"Naveen, how many times must I tell you not to cause a ruckus in there?" The woman huffed and crossed her arms. She looked straight at him, with her lips pursed in annoyance and with one brow raised, waiting for an answer. At this time, Naveen knew better than to be suave or charming around her because it would only agitate her more. Gulping he gave a weak chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you see… we were in town and then we wanted to—I mean I wanted to see you… and well we rushed here and—"

"All in all, he grabbed me along with him and arrived at your workplace, but instead of acting like a regular human being," Shang said the last three words icily. "He slammed the door open and here we are."

"Yeahhhh, that's basically it… but Tiana, I missed you so badly that I was excited to see you again!" He said with his hands clasped together as if he was begging her to forgive him. Cinderella watched the man beg for forgiveness from her friend and she giggled. The two were like a bickering old married couple!

"But we saw each other yesterday, when we went to pick up Ella!" She replied, clearly annoyed. However, deep inside her, she was rolling around in glee. If that was possible. Shaking her head and letting the anger out of her system, she took his hands in her own.

"Fine, I forgive you. But _DON'T_ let it happen again, you hear me?" His ears perked up at what he said and he looked at her with happiness. Did his eyes fool him or was his Evangeline holding his hand? Oh what a happy day indeed! He grabbed her into a hug, a very tight one. Lost in his own world he couldn't hear Tiana asking for air.

"I hear you clear as rain! Oh Evangeline! Truly you are the best!" He smiled with his eyes closed. Someone coughed beside him and he looked over to see Shang pointing towards the woman in his grasp. Confused he looked down to see what was wrong and in his horror, Tiana took a deep breath for air and glared at him. If looks could kill, Naveen would be a dead man. He backed away from the woman who was sending murderous intent with her eyes. Dealing with her in that state would be suicide and so Naveen did what he could do in the situation. Run. He hurried towards his car with Shang in tow and yelled _goodbye_ as he drove away. The last words they heard were, Love you!

Cinderella approached her friend and she patted her back in order to comfort her. Tiana looked up to see Cinderella smiling and she smiled back. They walked towards the café to resume their work and upon entering, Tiana couldn't help but notice Briar Rose staring at them. She gave her a small smile and walked towards the counter, not seeing the way the girl hid her face behind her book.

A few minutes later another girl with long blonde hair that almost reached the floor entered the café. She looked around for a place to sit but none of them were empty except for the seats at the counter. She grabbed one bar stool, sat on it and took out her sketch book. Nothing like drawing early in the morning to get the brain working, she started to sketch a bunch of silly lines, not really knowing what she was making. Someone interrupted her from making God knows what, but she didn't mind, after all she was a good kid.

"Hi, my name is Tiana, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh um… I would like hotcakes and—" she looked up from her sketchbook and saw someone familiar. "It's you! You're that woman that tried to help me when my bag was stolen!" She exclaimed, a look of awe in her face. She frowned immediately. "Where's your boyfriend?" she seethed. If it was wasn't for that man, who told her not to, she would have gotten her bag back! She received enough punishment from Mother Gothel just by losing it. It was her favourite bag after all.

"Oh yes, I remember, you're the girl who cried for help! And sorry about him, he was just upset that helping you might ruin our _'date'_" Tiana laughed weakly. The girl in front of her was saddened to hear the news and nodded in understanding. "But hey, if I see that man again, I'll ask him where your bag is and land a few punches for you."

The girl's eyes widened and Tiana couldn't help but wonder how in the—how she got such huge eyes. She discarded that though after all one mustn't judge a person because that would be low of her to do so. The blonde took her hands and shook them really hard that Tiana felt like losing her arms. Dang she has one heck of upper body strength.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, _Thank you_!" she exclaimed, even though she was causing a scene, Tiana couldn't help but smile. It feels great to make someone else's day especially when you want to help them.

"One thank you is enough," she replied with a small chuckle. The girl laughed sheepishly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah… oh! Um my name is Rapunzel, my friends call me punzie. What's yours?" She asked, waiting for her answer eagerly.

"My name is Tiana, but my friend calls me T at times, would you like some juice with your hotcakes, Rapunzel?" She replied with a small smile.

"Yes please! Orange juice would be great."

After waiting a few minutes for her meal, she decided to dig in. The food tasted great and it was cheap too! Unlike the fancy meal that Ariel eats, no offense to her. This food was literally similar to the kind of food served in the expensive cafés where the rich people went. Rapunzel was grateful of course whenever Ariel took her to one of those places, but sometimes she felt out of place. A poor girl like her wasn't the type to be eating in a fancy restaurant. Especially when most of the menus were words she couldn't understand or translate. She decided that as much as she loves her friend, she was rather comfortable in a place where she belonged.

Rapunzel couldn't help but notice Ariel's classmate, Briar Rose. Word has it that parents died when she was a baby, and her aunts took her in. There wasn't even one picture of her parents which was quite odd but it was never mentioned around her. She was the same as her in a way, sometimes Rapunzel would ask about her father but her mother would either reprimand her or brush the question off. She wondered if they could be friends, in the remaining time she has as a senior in high school. Rapunzel smiled to herself with a determination to be her friend.


End file.
